Figures in the Night Part7
by HorizonHC19
Summary: Shelby and Scott cause a disturbance in the water and David and Ezra talk to Peter.


Figures in the Night Part7  
  
After Peter and Sophie coaxed Ezra out of the tree and pryed Shelby and Scott off each other, Daisy caught glimpse of David. He had looked sad. Daisy lie in bed thinking of his expression.  
  
"Well," she thinks, "Ezra is nice and certainly knows how to make a girl smile, but David is such a charmer. What should I do?!" She screams to herself.  
  
She has trouble getting to sleep, but does after awhile.  
  
***  
  
(The morning)  
  
"Hey Daze, Ezra is a really good singer!" Shelby teases her sarcastically. "Maybe you should pick him, he might become famous!"  
  
"Shelby, don't be so mean about it." Juliette defends Daisy.  
  
"Oh, it's ok, Jules, she would have said something sooner or later anyway." Daisy says.  
  
"So what are you gonna do?" Kat asks.  
  
Daisy thinks for a moment. "Maybe I shouldn't pick either."  
  
"What! It would be much more interesting if you picked one." Shelby encourages her. "Besides," She says with a small smile, "Everyone is already curious."  
  
"Did Ezra get in trouble?" Daisy asks.  
  
"Peter said that he and David would have to talk to him in the morning-which would probably be now." Jules explains.  
  
***  
  
"Now what is going on with you two?" Peter asks. David and Ezra are in Peter's office.  
  
"She doesn't like you!" David sticks his tongue out at Ezra.  
  
Peter lets out a small smile, but then realizing he wasn't supposed to do that, he turned serious again.  
  
"Besides," David begins again, "I sing better." He says lowering his voice.  
  
Ezra sits and glares at him. "Not ever in your life will you get her."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Peter interrupts their little spat. "Well, I gotta do something with you two." Peter sighs. "I'm going to put you guys on shuns from each other for a week."  
  
"Alright! No more Ezzy boy!" David shifts in his seat.  
  
"And Daisy too." Peter finishes sternly.  
  
"What?!" Ezra says. "That's not fair!"  
  
"Well lets hope it will teach you both a lesson."  
  
"Jerk." David looks at Ezra.  
  
"Let me ask you a question." Peter says.  
  
They look at him.  
  
"Go ahead." Ezra says waiting.   
  
"Is this really all about Daisy, or is it just to get at each other?"  
  
***  
  
"Shelby and Scott! For the last time, get your stuff together." Sophie badgers them. "You two are going to hold us up!"  
  
"I'll be right back, I guess I'll go get my things." Shelby lets go of Scott.  
  
"Don't be gone too long!" Scott says, not wanting to let go of her.  
  
"Ohh! I'm so excited! This will be fun, don't you think Auggie?" Juliette says smiling.  
  
"Yeah, sure Jules." He laughs a little at her enthusiasm.  
  
Shelby comes back to Scott. She takes his hand. "Why do we have to go on this stupid boat quest anyway?" She whispers.  
  
"Brighten up, Shel, it'll be fun." He reassures her.  
  
"Ok guys! Get your stuff ready. We're going." Peter calls.  
  
"So why do Ezra and David get out of this?" Kat asks Sophie.  
  
"They're on shuns for now."  
  
"I guess I should consider this good?" Daisy steps in.  
  
"You should consider it however you want." Sophie tells her.  
  
"Alright guys! We're heading out!"  
  
They all track out after Peter. The take what seems like a long hike to the lake.  
  
"So what are we doing on the boats anyway?" Shelby asks kind of bored.  
  
"Racing them."  
  
"Prize?"  
  
"No prize. This will just test your ability on patience." Peter explains to everyone.  
  
"Ok, Shelby, Scott and Daisy. You go with Sophie in the blue boat." Peter orders. "And Juliette, Auggie and Kat will come with me in the red boat."  
  
They all pile into the boats.  
  
Peter and Sophie are giving out instructions to their group and Scott and Shelby get bored. They start to kiss.  
  
"Eww..." Daisy gives Sophie a disgusted look.  
  
"I knew we should have put them in separate boats!" Sophie says. "Scott! Shelby!" She looks to Peter for help.  
  
"Guys!" Peter raises his eyebrows.  
  
They ignore him. Shelby leans back while still kissing Scott and the boat shifts. Daisy and Sophie stand up cautious.   
  
"Hey!" Sophie tries to get them apart, but only causes the boat to turn over! They all fall in the water.  
  
Peter starts to laugh. After a bit of shock, everyone else in Peter's boat starts to laugh too.  
  
***  
  
"There you are Daisy!" a figure standing behind a tree says to itself out loud. "I've been watching you."  
  
  
***Don't worry! You will get to meet the mystery character soon, so keep reading!***   



End file.
